


Star's and Donnie's Big Book of Dicks

by myheroaizawa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampies, Daddy Kink, F/M, Grinding, Mommy Kink, Sex basically, Teasing, over the clothes grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: My pal Donnie and I roleplayed Beetlejuice and my OC getting it on multiple times.Cringe culture is dead, give me your credit card info >:3c
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Star's and Donnie's Big Book of Dicks

Moving into the manor wasn't really a hassle-- it was tidying up her new chambers that proved difficult. Everything is dusty and placed in odd spots, which was really the only /real/ problem in her eyes. In the back of her mind, she knew she had to acquire at least another set of clothes and a few necessities in due time.  
Taking a step into the bathroom, she stripped herself of her formal wear and placed them on the toilet, then turned on the water and stepped in, the warming water feeling like a hug on her skin.

Beej was whistling an old show tune before he heard the sound of water. Oh no, someone could be drowning! Was his first fucking thought. He's a big dumbass. He phased his head into the bedroom part of the room. Peering around. Minutes later, she was humming to herself, lathering the shampoo into her pink locks and enjoyed the warmth.... Unaware of any visitors. The door to the bathroom attached to her bedroom was left ajar, steam escaping from it and warming the air. He smelt it, his tail curling as he purred. Okay no one was in trouble. But he did get uncomfortable at the imagery of bathing. Water, so close to it... Maybe even touching him. He cringed.

After a moment, Adellum turned off the water and stepped out of the capsule, drying herself in the process. Tying the towel around herself, she stepped into the bedroom and sat herself down at her vanity and searched for anything she could use to tidy up... The towel did almost nothing to hide what curves she had-- It was awfully thin, and if Beetlejuice looked hard enough he could see that she had goosebumps from the scratchy texture. Beej ducked his head back. Making himself invisible as he watched her through the wooden door...Watching her, his tail twitching as his paws slowly scratched at the door. Purring silently to himself as he felt his hair slowly seeping pink.

Humming to herself, she squeaked at the sight of a hairbrush in the drawer beside her. Quickly taking it out, she began to brush her hair, eyeing the dust and scratches on the desk... Those will definitely be attended to in the future! As for her own inner thoughts, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to... Keet, one of their resident alternate Beetlejuices. He was so unusual, but she could tell he cares for her. He cares for everyone who is residing here... Especially Beej.  
Giggling , she began to talk to herself. "Oh, that man can be such a handful, I can tell... What a handsome man, though.." Her cheeks tinted blue at the thought of Beej's character... how nice he would look stained up with lipstick...

His tail shot straight with an added comical _boing_ noise. His good ear and a bit of his torn one perking up as his cheeks turned red. _"P...pretty..."_ he said shakily under his breath. His claws gripping the indentations of the door as he felt his knees buckling slightly. One of Adellum's ears perked up, hearing a noise coming from her door.. But saw nothing. Letting her eyes wander for a moment, she hummed inquisitively before waving it off. When she was finished with her hair, she stood up and strolled to the closet, hoping to find _something_ in there that would be well enough to sleep in... Perking up, she found a white nightgown behind a couple of old blouses... It was a tad big, the hole she would put her head through was probably going to hang off her shoulders, but the simple frills were _darling_. Without a moment to spare, she dropped her towel and bore herself to Beej's discreet gaze.

This man....Instant boner. It rose so fucking hard it thunked against the door. He stumbled back hissing. Yikes that kinda hurt. He shook his head before covering his mouth. Hoping and praying to whatever higher being that she didn't hear his noise. His tail tucked between his legs as his hair mixed its pink with white. Hearing a loud _thump_ , she quickly turned, frantic eyes searching the other side of the room. "W-Who's there?!" She pursed her lips with anticipation, holding the nightgown against her naked body in mild fear.

He cursed. Fuck she did hear him. And his one braincell wasen't really helping him out here. _"U..Uh..n...n..n.n....n-not me!"_

_**facepalm** _

He stepped away from the door and pushed himself against the wall in fear. What would she do? she was going to hit him. and probably strangle him. And most likely hit him with a belt. Just like mom did....

But for a moment, there was silence. She couldn't help but smile, _silly demon, spying on me... wait,_ Her face flushed blue, _he was spying on me.... Golly...!_ Letting out an embarrassed squeak, she held the dress closer to herself. What should she do about this? What _could_ she do about this? She certainly thought of him as attractive, and with the season in full effect... she couldn't help but think of him as one of the best people to do this with. But, really? She only met Lawrence a few days ago, it wasn't appropriate to prey on him like this.... _But it really got her going._ Adellum gulped, and slipped on the nightie-- the soft cloth felt incredible against her skin and it wasn't much different from the dripping feeling between her legs-- soft and silky. Climbing into the bed, she smoothed out the sheets and sat there before calling to the door. "Beetlejuice? You can come in now..." She said with the gentlest voice she could manage.

_"F....F...Fuck Im dead s...s...so dead..t...t...t-this is it i'm g..goin back to the souls room..."_ He muttered as he slowly approached, His paw taking the handle as he slowly turned it. He peered inside, looking around before noticing her. His hair shocked completely white. _"O...oh shit...u...uh l..l..look i'm real sorry i d...didn't mean to I didn't see anything honest-"_ The Angel shook her head, beckoning him closer by rubbing her fingers together (the same thing she did when she beckoned him as a cat), "Shhh, don't worry about it-- Come here, I won't hurt you.." 

His ears were drooped as he looked down at the ground. Slowly approaching with his hands in his pockets. He looked tense and terrified. Not wanting to look up from the safety of the floor. He stopped once he got close enough. And upon inspection he was trembling. _"I....I..Im sorry..."_ "I know... I know you are, honey. Come join me on the bed?" She patted her hand on the vintage sheets, eyeing him with sadness and a dash of pity-- If she could remember anything about Juno, she could remember that she was a heartless cunt. Any anger that might've flashed in her eyes was all for that bitch of a mother, and in fear of Lawrence seeing it, she hid the anger away as fast as it was made. 

He mumbled something, but shuffled over to sit on the bed. Away from her as he looked at his paws. They fidgeted and he scratched at some scabs. Bad habit of his. Hi claws flexing in and out. Unsheathing themselves as he tried to calm himself down with the repetitive movements. She watched his face for a second, then his hands. Holding out her own, she slowly took them in hers... "Wow... you can do that, too?" She smiled at his claws, and began to retract and grow back her white ones. "You are always full of surprises, Beej..." She leaned in closer to him, scooting closer. She let one of her hands hold his and the other hold his wrist with a weak grip... By now she was sure she was making a spot on the bed, and her nipples were poking noticeably against the delicate fabric.

He refused to look at her but, his ears perked. " _Y...yea...j..just uh...t...the things m..my mom combined m..me with t..to try and make me some stupid killing machine..."_ As her face got closer to his, she wondered if he could feel her coming closer... From here on she spoke in whispers. "Well, Juno isn't here... It's just you and me, okay?" Bravely, she brought the hand that was on his wrist up to his cheek and held it there, pressing comfortably against his stubble and rubbing her thumb meekly on the flesh. He let out a shaky surprised purr, his hair starting to tinge pink again as he finally looked at her. _"O...okay...."_ He mumbled, his tail twitching behind him as he looked at her. Examining how...oh god she's hot. He purred a bit louder as he felt his eyes slowly close. His body relaxing a bit.

When he started to look at her like that, she thanked the heavens she didn't wear any panties... She angled herself upwards until their noses were almost touching, her breath shuddering between where their lips could meet.... Her eyelashes fluttered at the attention he was giving her, and the hand that held his moved up his arm and settled where his neck and shoulder met... holding him, but keeping him there, too. He blinked, and with that his hair exploded pink. His tail starting to wag weakly as his eyes went wide. Needless to say he was gaining a small problem between his legs. By god it was visible too. Why did he insist on tight pants. He gulped, his purring becoming louder and much more shaky. _"w....w...what....uh...w...whats happening...?"_ He asked. Not like he sounded opposed, just curious.

"I really want to kiss you," she began, licking her lips, "if you'll let me, of course...." Eyeing the bulge in his pants she could feel her mouth water and her pussy pulse at nearly the same time. By god, she wished he'd touch her... _"I....ive...n....never uh..k..kissed anyone before..."_ He said, his hair tinging yellow now. Embarrassment. _"I...s..shit uh...w..w-what...do i do...I..i'm sorry."_ He mumbled, looking away but not moving out of her hand. Poor boy lacked any sense of physical affection.

She smiled kindly, "it's okay... let me help." She took one of his hands and placed it at her side, then let the other one rest on the curve of her hip. At this point, they were so close that their legs were touching, and Adellum closed her eyes and gave Beej a little _peck_ on his lips. The lump in his pants jumped a bit. Blinking. _"t...that was...real nice..."_ he gave a small smile, his purring getting louder. Chuckling, she began to purr, too. "Let me sit on your lap, honey... and open your mouth just a bit, do what feels natural..." She inched her way into his embrace, hoping to close the distance between them very, very soon... 

_"L....lap....u...uh......o....okay....?"_ He said, letting her do what she wanted and he opened his mouth a bit. Honestly it was like training a puppy with hoe obedient he acted. His tail twitching as his whole chest rumbled as he purred. He honestly sounded like a quiet lawnmower. Settling herself on him now, she could feel _exactly_ how excited he was about all of the attention... With a little moan, she began to kiss him slow, following a natural rhythm as her hands settled on both of his cheeks, loving the taste of him... Adellum couldn't help but grind herself against him-- the feeling of his hard cock nudging against her bare sex fueling her completely. He let out a small shaky whimper before a shaky moan. His paws holding her as his cock twitched whens he ground herself. There was a small spot forming on his pants from his precum. His ear flicking as his purring only got even louder. His chest rumbling against her as he seemed to relax further.

"Mmmh... mhmmm~!" She moaned, and gasped when she felt him get louder. Pulling away, she looked at him with half-lidded eyes, "please touch me... touch me anywhere, Beetlejuice, anywhere you want to..." Her words dribbled off into a whimper and she began to grind herself against him continuously. After that, she connected her lips to his jaw, then his neck, then began to leave hickeys on his throat. He stilled at her movement, his paws gripping her tighter as they went to her hips. Shaking as he felt his dick jerk in his pants. He let out a small whine when her grinding got more intense...

Leaning up to his good ear, she whispered into it, _"can you take it out for me...?"_ To emphasize, she let a hand trail down and palm at his bulge, _"if you do, I'll let you see..._ **everything** _under this dress..._ " He squirmed at her touching his clothed erection. _"O...o...okay...y..yeah...I...I..I can do that..."_ he mumbled, his breath shaky. His paws lifted off her as he went to work at his fly. Adellum panted as she watched him with anticipation, fiddling with the bottom of her nightie and exposing a new bit of leg, then he reached in, his dick still leaking with precum. It twitched as he panted at the feeling of the air on his freed cock.

A new wave of life was brought to the Angels snatch as she saw what she had been craving-- Beej's thick, dripping demon cock. And it was all for her, nobody else's. Purring louder now, she slipped off her gown and exposed every inch, as she promised, and twitched under his longing gaze. "You look so good, honey... Mmmm, I want you so bad~" Her desires began to cloud her mind, moving to kiss him passionately now, attempting to shove clothes off of him as quickly as she could so he could pump her so full of cock as soon as possible. He blinked, his cock twitching as she did so. he let out a whiney moan. Letting her remove his shirt as he worked on taking off his pants. He had no idea how they would even start but this felt right. Breaking the kiss to remove the shirt, she began to touch him all over once it was off. Her hands caressed and roamed over his chest and belly, making sure to give the latter extra attention before moving a hand to touch his eager dick. Moaning at the girth on him, she bit his lip weakly and licked the area as if to apologize.

He froze at the feeling of someone hand on his dick for the first time. Letting out a loud moan as he leaned into her more. His cock twitching in her hand and jumping a bit at the feeling. _"h...holyf...fucking shit..."_ he said breathily. Pulling away from his lips, she grinned happily. "Here... would you mind helping me, too?" She took the hand that wasn't stroking his cock to press at her soaked folds, urging him to tease her and play as he liked. He blinked at the wetness. _"O...okay..."_ He nodded as he slowly started feeling around. Shuddering at the feeling of wetness on him. But this wasn't the bad kind. It felt...nice....Sticky a little. He purred as he used his soft pawpad to gently move her folds and rub around her slick.

Her moans were louder now, some turning into mewls of pleasure. _"Please, oh, touch me more! There!"_ she panted at all the attention, her only source of concentration being put into her hand that was now pumping him at a considerably faster pace. He rubbed against her clit gently, before letting out a loud moan. He bucked up slightly into her hand and pressed a bit harder on her clit. Hissing in pleasure. Whimpering, she guided one of his fingers to press at her hole, practically soaking his paw now. _"T-Thrust it in and out... please, honey._ **Puh-lease, Beetlejuice~!"**

He tensed at how loud she was before doing as she said. One of his fingers gently going in and out of her hole. Feeling around he purred more. His chest rubbing again as his hips jerked. Going back to her normal tone, she moaned for him, almost beginning to beg before she got an idea. Scooting back a bit, she told him to lean back against the headboard as she repositioned herself so that her body leaned over his legs and was perpendicular with his body. Her hot breath ghosted over his leaking cock as she let her ass sway in the air. "I want you to do what you did moments ago, but from this angle, okay? No matter what I do." "And, uhm. Feel free to go harder... and deeper." With that, she began to give his cock little kitten licks as she clenched in anticipation. Beej let out a loud whimper at the feeling. _"F...f...fuck me..."_ He growled as his hands went right back to work on her. His paw gently going in and out of her as the other rubbed her thigh, leg, and her asscheeks.

 _Adoring_ the extra attention on her legs, she opened her mouth and took him in, hollowing her cheeks. Simultaneously, she moved her hips back onto his paws, wiggling her ass and appreciating all the attention. He let out a startled yelp. Freezing as he stopped mid entrance of his finger into her. His head lolling back as he groaned. His finger resuming its work on her. Her moans were muffled around his cock, providing more yummy stimulation... but that didn't last very long, cuz she popped her mouth off of his appendage to speak. "Put in another one... go harder, honey~" And thus she resumed her work, going a little more this time.

He nodded, too mentally blocked to speak as he put another finger in. rubbing at her walls and then onto her clit. His cock twitched in her mouth, still leaking a tiny bit of precum as she went down. His pre hitting the back of her tongue made her pussy flutter around his fingers, something she greatly appreciated... Pushing back against them, she whimpered and moaned more as she let her hand rub his belly and caress one of his breasts. He let out a small whimper. His body shaking under her as he used his thumb to rub her clit and let his other fingers work on her hole. Rubbing the inside of her walls. His hips jerked slightly, not enough to really gag her just a small shudder. Throwing her voice into his good ear, she whispered, _"tell me what you want, I want to hear you... Aren't I doing a good job?"_ Her voice whined, _"aren't I a good girl, Lawrence?"_ She added her tongue to the party as she blew him, bobbing her head and massaging the side of his cock with her wet tongue.

_O...oh f...f..ffuck.....I.....I.......m..my god......t....this is...a..amazing.."_ He whimpered again. _"s....s...so..so very good.." "Do you want more, honey?"_ She pulled off to lick the tip, looking up at him. She could feel how she was drooling and her face was burning, but she didn't care. _"I can give you more... Our parts are like, a lock and a key... they fit together~!"_ She moaned again.

 _"H....How....?"_ he breathily asked. This boy is mega virgin, never had or been taught how sex worked. Bug god what they were doing felt good. _"H....h..how...?"_ He asked again. Moving herself so she was in front of him, she knew his fingers would leave her cunt... but she had a much better idea. She began to kiss up his belly, to his chest, neck, cheeks... Kissing him again, she wondered what he would think about tasting himself... Parting after a moment, she crawled away from him to the edge of the bed, laying on her stomach and purring. "Just put it... in here..." A tail came from nowhere and flicked to her dripping pussy, then curled and swayed as it pleased. "It'll feel good, I promise.. Could you put a pillow under my hips, too? It'll help so much..."

 _"U...Uh okay..."_ He said, sitting up as his dick twitched from the lack of content. His body still rumbling with purrs as he relaxed. and grabbed a pillow. Using another pair of arms to lift her backside and place the pillow under with the other arms. "Do it, honey..." Her thighs clenched together with anticipation, "You need to find a way to be comfortable, stick yourself inside and thrust it in and out... like with your fingers..." She panted, ohh boy she was feelin' it now... "Please, baby....fu...fuck me.." She flushed at the lewd language, hopefully he liked it. He nodded, scooting over to sit up behind her. His paws gently spreading her legs and eyeing her. If he wasn't hard already he for sure was now. _"O...oh shit..."_ He said, just admiring her as he licked his lips. He scooted closer, the tip of himself touching her folds as he let out a shaky sigh.

"Ohhh~!" Feeling just the tip made her throb, "don't make me wait anymore, Beetlejuice! I need you so badly, please.." She dropped her head to the sheets, "pleafse pleef pleaffse~". _"O...o..okay."_ He said, slowly pushing in he let out a groan. Hesitating as he got halfway inside. His cock jumping a bit at the warm feeling around him. He bit his lip to hold back a whine. 

"mmmmmMMMAhahhaa..." She moaned with a little squeak, letting her tail drape itself over his shoulders. "More, honey-- Let me hear you, honey! Tell me how you feel, __anything, anything!"__ He bottomed out with a moan. _"H...holy....shit...y..you...f..feel so tight a..around m..my dick.."_ He put his paws on her hips, just sitting there for a moment trying to comprehend things. Clenching, she throbbed around him at his words. "Keep saying pretty things like that..." Wiggling her hips, she adjusted to the feeling of him-- not too much, not too little, and _extra sensitive. That's what she liked the most._

 _"I.....Im g...gonna breed you.."_ He said as he started to slowly thrust in and out. Starting to gain a gentle rhythm. His paws gently kneaded her ass as his tail flicked. Finding himself purring and moaning every time he pushed in. Gasping, she began to pant with her mouth open, tongue out-- Like a dog... Or a bitch in heat. "Yeeesss-s-sss..." Her moans were louder now, along with her purrs. "What else are you... _a-ah!_ going to do...." _"G.....ggonna....f..fuck you..."_ He said as he leaned over her a little bit, purring as his cock slid in and out of her. _"F....fuck.....god y..your tight..."_ He wheezed. 

"P-Prove it~!" She huffed, pushing back against him and getting him to reach _deeper_ , "fuck me h-harder... _Hah-ah~!_ Let yourself lose some control... I want you to, please baby...." She felt so out of touch with herself when she swore, but if he liked it she'd do it all day long.... She felt the same when she begged. He snarled as he grabbed her legs. Ramming into her as he started to drool. That animalistic side taking over as he gripped her. Not too tight to hurt her but enough to say, yeah, i'm the one breeding you now.

He managed to punch out several moans from her as he pounded her, going sex-drunk on what he provides. "YES! Oh, yes yes yes _Beetlejuice,_ **yes~!"** At the beginning of all this she hadn't wanted him to cum inside of her... but not only did she think she had any other choice, but she didn't want a choice, either. She wanted this _beast_ to have his _way_ with her, and-- was that _drool_ on her back? Oh god, did her pussy _clench._ He hissed, feeling his chest start to tighten as he snarled. _"F.....f...fuCK! FUCk I..iM CLOSE!"_ He said, His tongue lolling out as his pounding started to get unrhythmic. Letting out a submissive mewl, she begged some more, _"inside!_ Cum _inside_ of me, fill me up with _everything you have~!"_ She slithered a hand down to rub at her own clit, which sent her WAY over the edge-- She cried out and arched her back, becoming hypersensitive of every _touch_ and _thrust_ he gave her, which sent her orgasm _skyrocketing,_ "LawrEEEnnCEe~!"

He let out a booming roar as he thrust in and out a few more times before stopping. His cum splurging out into her... It was a lot. So much is dripped from the small crevices around where his cock was still inside. His eyes were wide as he panted. Her pussy throbbed from the experience, and feeling his cum surge into her doubled her euphoria, letting out an animalistic noise herself. She lay there, eyes closed as she let out little mewls and pants from the aftershocks of it all. 

He mumbled, his eyes wide as he seemed to be a bit dazed from it all Letting go of her legs slowly. "S-So..." She whimpered, "You okay...?" Her whole body was tinted with blue now, and she basked in the warmth of the room. " _w....what the hell just happened."_ He asked plainly. "We... We had sex..." She sighed, her purring softening now. After a moment, she spoke again, "you came inside of me... I came too... And it felt wonderful~"

 _"I.....I...."_ Hi hair burst pink again. _"HOLY SHIT"._ Flinching, she turned to look at him, worry filling her now. "What happened? D-Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" She gave a soft whimper at the possibility. _"N...no just...I..i fucked up i..im sorry...s..shit I ...I meant to pull..."_

"Honey, don't worry, I told you to cum inside...It's not your fault at all." She insisted, but a part of her did worry about children. But then she remembered she could will them away, and while that did seem a little unethical to her, it would be her choice. And Beetlejuices maybe, she doubted he wanted a kid. _"I.....o..okay..I...Im sorry a..about it t..though..."_ He looked away as he fiddled with his hands, still sort of in shock over the situation. Holy shit, amiright?

Smiling, she beckoned him down with a finger, "come here, handsome~". He shakily nodded, pulling out with a sigh and lied down next to her with a tired huff. She rolled to him and gave him more kisses, opening him up to sloppily make love to him now... He blinked. Looking at her with a purr. _"w...w..what...a..are y..you ...doin..?"_ He asked breathily. She nuzzled noses with him, purring at the feeling of his cum seeping out, "giving you some angel love~". He blinked, his cheeks turning pink to match his hair as he gave a sleepy smile. _"t....t..tthanks."_ "You know... I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..." Her cheeks went blue, "you were a fast learner... and you felt very good."

 _"r....r...r...really....?"_ He weakly smiled. His purring getting a bit louder as he started to relax more. "Mhm~" She smiled back and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "did you like it, too? It's been a long time since I've done anything like that..." Her tail curled at the ghost touches of Beej's paws on her and _in_ her. " _Y...yeah it...it felt really good...I...Ive....wow.."_ He chuckled, letting out a sigh as he shut his eyes, purring as he slipped into a blissful state. "And do you know what else you can do~?" She licked her lips and leaned in close, letting her hands fall against his chest as she lay over him.

He shuddered, his eyes opening. _"U..uh....w...what?"_ He asked.

She looked at him with adoration, "you can give me kisses anytime you want~" She kissed his nose, "I know I'll be givin' you kisses~!" He purred even louder!! _"O..okay!"_ He grinned before kissing her forehead. She squeaked in surprise, leaning in to peck his lips, then kiss him deeper... Her hands had come up to his cheeks and purred against him. His eyes rolled back as he just fucking melted under her... When she pulled away, she began petting his hair. "I'm glad you felt good... I can't wait to do this more..." Her purring was very audible now.

_"m..m..me too...y..yea!"_ He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ rhodochrosite-love or in insta @ webkinzisdankaf
> 
> find Donnie on tumblr @ ratrotratrotratrot
> 
> (that's ratrot 3times if ur having as much trouble reading it as i am)


End file.
